


Zootopia: Prelude to Partners

by VariableMammal



Series: Zootopia: Partners [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Gen, Hospitalization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6661429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VariableMammal/pseuds/VariableMammal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set one day after the climax of Zootopia, Nick Wilde visits Judy Hopps at the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zootopia: Prelude to Partners

-Zootopia Mercy General Hospital-  
  
      
    "Nick!" Judy Hopps smiled as the smirking red fox entered her hospital room. He began to blink in amazement as he caught sight of what was in the room. Dozens of flower arrangements were placed on nearly every free space in the room, as well as numerous balloons and even stuffed rabbits. "I'm glad to see you!"  
  
    "Likewise," Nick Wilde replied, his hands behind his back. He gazed in awe at all of the gifts in the room. "So, you've only been here a day and you already have most of the hospital gift shop up here, I see." Judy gave a short giggle.  
  
    "Well, some are from my parents and a few dozen of my brothers and sisters, and the rest are from the ZPD."  
  
    Nick nodded, then noticed the gray rabbit was hooked up to a machine monitoring her vitals. "They're sure going to a lot of trouble for a leg injury."  
  
    "I know," Judy drew out the word, rolling her eyes, "but Chief Bogo said if I didn't return in tip-top shape he didn't want me back. Better safe than sorry, right?"  
  
    "So," Nick smirked, looking at her heart rate, "are you afraid of me after all, or do rabbits just have that high of a pulse?"  
  
    "Or, I could just be excited to see you!" Judy smiled. Her ears were bolt upright, a sure sign she was in a good mood. She tilted her head a little bit, her ears bobbing. "So... what's behind your back? You'll have to show me sooner or later." Nick stared at the ceiling for a moment before revealing to her a small arrangement of purple flowers.  
  
    "Aw, Nick!" Judy's smile brightened.  
  
    "Well, I'd feel better about it if it didn't seem like I was the very last person in Zootopia to come see you," Nick carefully placed the flowers on one of the few remaining open spaces left in the room. "It looks like the Rainforest District in here."  
  
    "Cosmos bipinnatus?" Judy asked, looking at the flowers.  
  
    "Bless you," Nick quipped. "They reminded me of your eyes."  
  
    "You know, there's no way I'm going to be able to fit all of these flowers in my dinky little apartment," Judy said. "I was thinking about taking some of the arrangements down to the children's ward once I get out of this place in a day or two. But I do know one arrangement I'll be keeping." Nick shifted a little. Judy's expression was radiant.  
  
    "They got you on some good painkillers, Carrots? You're in quite a good mood."  
  
    "Nick," Judy laughed. "I haven't been on anything for a few hours. It was a bad gash but not  _that_ bad." Nick picked up the remote to the hospital room's TV and turned it to the news. The ZNN news reports were still talking about the arrest of former mayor Bellwether and the discovery of the Night Howler serum that had been used to infect the predators. Nick held his gaze on the report until a piece on Judy Hopps showed up, describing her and Nick's apprehension of the twisted sheep and portraying her as a hero cop.  
  
    "There she is," Nick smirked. "Must be neat seeing yourself on TV."  
  
    "None of the reports mention you," Judy's ears looked like they might droop, her eyes were apologetic.  
  
    "Well, am I a cop?" Nick said, "No, no I am not."  
  
    "Neither was I, at the time," Judy shrugged, "Bogo spun a yarn about how I had 'pretended' to resign to lull Bellwether into a false sense of security, and went 'undercover' to expose her."  
  
    "He'll tell the district attorney what they need to hear to make a good case," Nick didn't look offended in the least, "Can't exactly make a good case out of vigilante justice. A savvy hero cop makes a much better story. It's probably for the best that a few of the details get fudged, given what happened to that tr-"  
  
    "Yes, yes! You're absolutely right!" Judy interrupted, "so good!"  
  
    Nick chuckled at Judy's sudden panic, then he began gazing out the hospital window. "Any idea what will happen now?"  
  
    "I've been bothering every doctor that will listen to me about the Night Howlers," Judy began. "They told me they will tell me what they find out. It looks like they will be able to fashion an antidote, thankfully." Nick nodded, still looking at the window. "I couldn't have done this without you, Nick..."  
  
    "Oh, you could have," Nick still didn't turn to look at her. "Might have taken you a little longer, but I'm pretty sure you would have wrapped it up."  
  
    There was a short silence as Judy reflected on all the danger the two had been through.  
  
    "Maybe," Judy's voice was a bit quieter, "But I might not still be alive." Nick's eyes went a bit wider as their adventures washed over him briefly as well. He didn't turn to show the concern on his face, but his ears flattened a bit reflexively. There was another awkward moment. Nick then finally turned, his expression even.  
  
    "So!" Nick said tersely. "I'm assuming you still have that application you gave me to fill out?" Judy blinked at the change of subject.  
  
    "Yeah...?"  
  
    "Maybe you should get rid of it," Nick said evenly. Judy's ears finally drooped. Nick smirked a bit. "And by that I mean you should turn it in to the ZPD."  
  
    "Nick?" Judy's ears shot back up. Nick's eyes widened as he noticed Judy's BPM shoot up.

    "Oh, so now you're excited."   
  
    Judy couldn't help from beaming.  
  
    "I will turn it in as soon as I get out of here!" Judy nearly shouted, looking like she was going to bounce out of the bed. "First thing, you have my word!"  
  
    Nick walked over to the vitals machine and smirked. "I don't need to buzz for a nurse, do I?"  
  
    "Nick, I meant what I said," Judy smiled, "It would be great to have you as a partner. But the police academy's not going to be easy."  
  
    "Ha," Nick scoffed, "If a bunny can do it, I'm sure I'll be fine."  
  
    "Oh how I will enjoy hearing you eat those words," Judy's eyelids narrowed and she grew a wicked smile.  
  
    "I'll pass with flying colors," Nick went on, "Then, when we're partners, I'll try to keep you from getting killed. How many times did we nearly die in the past few days, again?"  
  
    "Um," Judy sheepishly grinned, "More than a couple...?"  
  
    "Exactly. We need to reel you in a little," Nick made a fishing gesture. Judy ground her teeth a bit in annoyance, but she was still smiling, as there was little more she wanted than to share her dream with Nick. Nick gave a little stretch.  
  
    "Anyhow," he said lazily, "I better let you alone before you have a heart attack." He turned to leave and put his hands into his pockets. They felt strangely light. He looked back at Judy, who was typing into his phone. "Carrots? Did you steal my phone? You sly bunny."  
  
    "Dumb fox," Judy said in mock irritation, "how are you supposed to keep in touch with me if you don't have my number?" She pressed a button and her own phone began to ring. She picked it up and saved Nick's contact information. "There. Now be sure to call to tell me how you're absolutely destroying those tests at the academy, okay? Or, you know, more likely, whining about how hard they are."  
  
    "We'll see about that," Nick smirked, plucking his phone from Judy's hands. As he checked the phone, he felt a faint glow inside his chest as he saw Judy had listed herself in his phone as 'Dumb Bunny'. "See you soon, Carrots."  
  
    "Bye!"  
  
    Nick walked out, and Judy folded her arms behind her head and relaxed back into her pillow. They had both been lucky, she thought. But she couldn't rely on that. Both she and Nick would have to work hard to be upstanding members of the ZPD. Nick did have a point as well; Judy's recklessness had nearly gotten them both killed more than once. Judy sighed, her mind buzzing with feelings of worry, hope, and eagerness. They'd done Zootopia a service, but it wasn't over yet. Zootopia could still be made a better place.  
  
    She couldn't wait to get back out there and keep trying.


End file.
